The Way Things Should Be
by Northman-Snape
Summary: Sookie saves Godric from the Sun. Everyone heads home, with Godric in tow. Soon after Sookie starts to recognise Bill's lies for what they are. She opens her eyes to the world around her and realizes things are not the way they should be. G/S/E
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the roof top with Godric, awaiting the sun. I was glad he wasn't going to be alone for his last minutes upon this Earth, and I think he was too. The sky was turning purple, signaling the start of a new day. I had not known Godric for long, but the thought of a world without him in it saddened me.

"Godric, I know you feel like you need to do this. Everyone goes through times where they feel like they have seen it all, and there is nothing left for them in the world. But please, stay."

Godric looked back at me with a sad smile, "Miss. Stackhouse, I am two thousand years old. I_ have_ seen it all. The world I knew has long since gone, and many others have replaced it. The things I have done in my past are unforgivable. If you had knowledge of them, you would have been stringing me up on that cross with Steve Newlin and his followers. The joys of a vampire, the killing, the blood, the sex, are trivial, and no longer enjoyable to me. My one joy in this world is Erik. He now has his progeny, and with you to watch after him, I have no need to worry about him."

I could see the sky quickly turning pink behind Godric and knew I only had moments to save him. "Godric, Eric will always have need of you. You are his maker, and though he would never admit to having feelings, I know he loves you. Stay. At least for a little while. Your world may be gone, but a new one with all sorts of new wonderful things has taken its place. You don't want to be the vampire you were before? Become a new vampire, a better vampire. Stay."

Godric was silent so I made one last plea. "Please. I've just met you, but I can't let you do this. You have already saved my life. Give me the chance to save yours." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I don't know why I felt so strongly in trying to trying to save Godric. I just knew I couldn't let him do it.

I looked up at Godric and noticed the sun just starting to peak up over the horizon. Smoke was starting to rise from Godric. Before I could even process what was happening I was in Godric's arms while he was standing inside the stairwell of the hotel.

"I will stay for now Miss Stackhouse. I cannot promise for how long, but it seems as if you have saved my life this night. However undeserving I am. I suggest that we now go to see my child. As I am sure he is taking this harshly."

I smiled up at Godric, tears still in my eyes. I couldn't say why, but I was glad he had changed his mind. He put me down on my feet and we made our way to the elevator, and towards Eric's room.

Standing in the elevator with Godric, I could feel him staring, trying to figure me out. I was trying to figure it out myself. Maybe I really am so tender-hearted, I just couldn't stand there and watch someone go through the pain of burning in the sun. Maybe I just feel the need to save anyone in need. But it seemed to be more than just that.

I didn't have time to think about it much longer, our elevator had stopped on Eric's floor. We walked up to Eric's door, which was slightly cracked, I could see Eric through the slit. He was sitting on his bed, looking the worst I have ever seen him. There were bloody tears coating his face and the look on his face was heart breaking. I made my way in slowly and quietly, "Eric?"

He looked up, "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with—Godric?!"

I looked behind me to see that Godric had stepped into the room as well. It was the first time I had ever seen Eric with a look of shock, and not his all knowing smirk. The bloody tears started again as he flew to kneel down in front of his maker.

"How?"

"Your Miss. Stackhouse here has convinced me to hold off, at least for a little while. I can no longer promise you forever Mitt Barn (My Child), but I will stay with you till I can go on no longer." Godric was stroking Eric's head lovingly, as a father would to a son.

I tried to back out silently and give Maker and Child some peace for the day, but I was caught before my first footstep reached the floor. Eric rose from his knees and stood in front of me, "Sookie, I don't say this often but, thank you, for saving and returning my Maker to me for the third time tonight. You saved him from the Fellowship, saved us all from the bomb, and now you have saved him from the sun. You have my gratitude."

"You're welcome, Eric. Really, it's okay. I couldn't just stand there and let him go through with it," I could feel myself blush as I looked up at Eric. "I guess I should probably go and let you guys get some rest, it is way past dawn." I looked at both maker and child and I couldn't seem to get my blush to go down. "Good night, err, you know what I mean."

And there was that smirk again, "Good night, Sookie."

"Good night Miss. Stackhouse."

I looked at Godric with a smile, "Please, call me Sookie."

He smiled his sad little smile right back at me and tilted his head in acknowledgment, "Good night, Sookie."

I smiled at both of them, once more saying good night before I made my way out of the room, making sure to shut the door securely. As I walked down the hall toward mine and Bill's room, I ran through the day in my head. I couldn't think of a longer day I have had in my whole life. Yet, as I walked into the room and headed for the shower I didn't think I could sleep a wink.

I stepped out of the showering wrapping myself in a fluffy, dark red towel. It struck me as odd, I thought most hotel had white towels. Then again, in a vampire hotel, if all the towels were white, I would think they would be throwing away a lot of blood soaked towels.

I had dressed in my comfiest pajama's, put on the hotel slippers, and made my way towards the room of the only person I could think of that would be up. I knocked on the door and seconds later, there was Jason.

"Hey Sook, couldn't sleep?" I shook my head. "Well me either, come on in here."

I sat with Jason in his room, talking about everything we had been through. Loosing Gran, our parents, his old girlfriends, him using V, what made him join The Fellowship, and what had happened tonight. He did a lot of the talking, but I chimed in everyone once in a while too.

It was nearly noon and we were beyond exhausted. I know I had been up for over 24 hours, and as I watched Jason jerk himself out of sleep for about the millionth time, I decided it was finally time for some sleep.

I let myself out as Jason headed for bed, and I headed for my room. After letting myself in, I kicked off my slippers and headed straight for the bed. Bill as still in the position I left him in of course. I pulled down the covers and hopped into the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up that evening before Bill. It was still a little over an hour before dawn. I got up and put on my favorite red and white plaid sundress and white ballerina flats. Knowing that the older the vampire, the earlier they rise, I figured Eric and Godric would be up already. I grabbed the card key for the room and headed down the hallway to go check on Godric.

Maker and child were on my mind the whole time I slept. I was afraid I would wake to find Godric had met the sun after all. I knocked on the door, only to have it open before I could finish the third knock.

"Good evening Lover, what can I do for you?" Eric had answered the door with his trademark smirk, wearing only a pair of track pants.

I rolled my eyes, smiling to myself, "I just came to check on everything, see how you and Godric were doing tonight."

"Well why don't you come in and see for yourself." I walked in to see Godric getting up off the couch and heading my way.

"Hello Sookie. How are you this evening?" Godric was looking even paler than I had seen him yesterday if that was possible. He gave me a slight smile and I returned it, though apparently not very well. "Is anything the matter, Miss. Stackhouse?"

"Oh, yes, um, well, I am fine. How are you though Godric?" If a vampire could look sick, you do." It was very worrisome to see Godric like this. I have never seen a vampire with dark circles under his eyes; he looks as though he is starting to waste way.

"I am fine my dear, just a little low on energy tonight. If you will excuse me, I am going to go make our travel arrangements for tonight," and with that he slowly walked back into the bedroom.

I turned to Eric with the question on my lips, but before I could say anything, he was already giving me an explanation. "He is still not himself. He has not eaten for at least a few weeks, I am sure of it. I am afraid he is just going to starve himself now. I tried to order him someone last night. He refused. I could not persuade him into a True Blood even. I am not sure what to do. I will not just stand back and watch him slowly fade."

Eric looked nearly as worried as last night. I couldn't let everyone keep suffering the way they were. But what could I do? Godric wouldn't drink anything, could I convince him? Eric was his child, but I had the goods, so to speak.

"Let me try. I will give it my best shot." Eric looked relieved. I was a little nervous. I had only ever let Bill drink from me. I didn't even know how to go about trying to get someone to drink from me. I wasn't like one of those girls in Fangtasia.

I set a determined look on my face and head to the bedroom. I can feel Eric following behind me. I hesitate for a moment at the door. I mean really, what am I doing? I am Bill's! I can't let another vampire drink me.

But I am not going to let Godric starve either. I walk in the door, just as I see Godric hang up the phone. He looks at me, knowing why I am already here. "I heard from the other room, Miss. Stackhouse. I am not going to feed from you. I appreciate it, but no."

I gather my hair to one side of my head, leaving the right side of my neck exposed." Godric, please, again, call me Sookie. But you really need to. I am offering myself. I didn't bring you down from that roof top to leave you alone now. Eric says you have not had anything in weeks. Please, for everyone's sake, drink." I took a couple steps, until I was standing just a foot from him, and I tilted my neck to the side.

I could see Godric look behind me and at Eric who standing just inside of the door way. "Please, Master."

Godric took a step toward me and reached for me. I could feel his hands travel lightly up both my hands, up my arms, shoulders, and neck. One hand stayed on my shoulder, while the other came around to the back of my neck. He brought his face closer, and I could feel his nose lightly brush my collar bone. Then he started to lick and nibble his way to the side of my neck.

My breathing got heavier in anticipation as the kisses started. I wasn't prepared for the affection I was recieveing, but I started to like it. There was one last long lick before there was the smallest pinch and then pleasure from Godric's bite. I moaned at the sensation.

Forgetting where I was I grabbed on to Godric's shirt, pulling him as close to me as possible as I felt him draw his first mouthful. I moaned again and could feel Godric move his hand right down to my waist, pulling me into him. I could feel him getting hard, and I was surprised to find myself feeling just as aroused. Our hips ground together and pulled another moan from my lips.

I could feeling him taking the last few pulls and lapping at my neck to seal the wound. Our hips still grinding, I could feel Eric walk up and stand just behind me. "Mmmm, Lover. I knew you would come to see things my way. I can feel you through the blood you took from me, remember? So excited. Does my maker excite you?"

Godric had just pulled out of my neck, and I never wanted him to leave. "Yes, very much." I could see him smile. He looked so good, so young when he gave a real smile. Our hips where still grinding as I felt him move his hand down my back and move forward to brush the underside of my breasts.

Eric's hands had moved to my waist, he could almost wrap his hand completely around me. He started to rub himself on me from behind, his hand turning a little lower toward my hip. "How about me? Do I excite you as well?"

I am not sure what had gotten into me, but I just couldn't stop this hot vampire sandwhich. I moaned out loud, "Mmm, yes, always."

Eric chuckled, "Well do I now? Good."

He had reached the hem of my dress slowly pulling it up, I could feel Godric hand's hover over Eric's, stopping him from going further. I almost whined in frustration, "Sookie, look at me. Do you really want this?" Godric looked concerned, but there was no way I was stopping now.

"I am sure Godric, I want this so bad. Please." Before I knew it I was naked on the bed with two vampires on their knees next to me on either side of the bed. They both smiled at me, Godric's face came down to kiss me, and I lifted my head slightly till our lips met. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to accommodate.

Just then I could feel Eric between my legs, his fingers rubbing, and then spreading. I felt his mouth and tongue start to move against my most sensitive area. I gasped at the new sensation and Godric nibbled my bottom lip. Never had Bill done this to me, he was a straight up missionary type of guy. Eric added a finger to him ministrations and I could not help the moaning and the babbling that escaped my lips.

Godric pulled away slightly to start talking and kissing down my neck, "Do you." Kiss. "Like that." Kiss. "My Sookie."

My moaning got louder as Godric reached the top of my breast and Eric started nibbling and sucking on my nub. He now had two fingers flying in and out of me, hitting a spot in me that had me seeing stars, "Oh, God!"

"God has nothing to do with this," and with that Godric wrapped his lips around my nipple, sucking, nibbling, and rolling it between his teeth.

I could feel something building within me, something I have never felt before. I started panting and thrusting myself into Godric and Eric. I never wanted it to stop, yet I couldn't wait for the end. As I felt myself reach the top, Godric bit the top of my breast, Eric bit my inner thigh, and I fell over the edge, screaming.

I could feel them finish up, lapping at the wounds. I just lay there, not being able to move. My eyes closed, I could feel Eric crawling to one side, while Godric moved to the other. "No, no, no, Lover. We are not done with you yet." I turned my head toward Eric voice, but couldn't seem to open my eyes.

"Come now Sookie, we are just starting. Sookie…Sookie…Sookie" I turned toward Godric, who was chanting my name.

"SOOKIE!"

I sat straight up in bed, looking around I didn't see Eric or Godric. I realized I was back in my hotel room, and Bill was at the end of the bed, looking angry.

"You were moaning in your sleep Sookie. What were you dreaming about," Bill asked with a glare.

I rubbed my face, trying to wake up. "I –um," shit! I can't believe I was dreaming!

**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone for the overwhelming response I have received! You guys are great. I hope to keep things going to your standard. Hope you liked my latest chapter. This is my first fluff scene, so I hope it keeps every one satisfied till we can get to the real stuff! Let me know what you think and I will keep updating as soon as I have them written. This last one took a minute. My cat knocked my computer to the floor and it started over, with nothing saved, and backed up two weeks. Not sure how that happened. I just keep thinking of what your teachers used to say back in school, save every ten minutes, you never know what is going to happen! :/ Thanks. Well, time to get ready for the season finale in about an hour. Hope you enjoy, and you will hear from me soon! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the night had gone nothing like my dream. Bill has been angry all night because I told him I could not remember what I was dreaming about. He and I both knew that was a lie. He really should not be so mad though. He told me himself that because of Eric's blood I would be dreaming about him. Though, that didn't explain my dreaming about Godric.

After packing all our things and an awkward meet up with Godric and Eric and Jason, we were on our way back home to Bon Temps. After sitting next to Bill for the last hour I couldn't stand his moodiness any longer and went to find Jason a couple rows ahead of us. Seeing as we were the only people on the plane, it was quiet easy to change seats. "Hey, Jason." I plopped myself down next to him. He pulled out his ear buds and you could hear country music blasting.

"Jeez Jason, you are going to go deaf before your thirty if you keep listening to your music like that," I started the lecture that he has heard hundreds of times.

He just kind of laughed, " I know Sook. And if I yawn without covering my mouth, a demon with posse me, don't cut my nails on a Friday or Sunday, and if I play with myself, I will go blind. I remember Gran's warnings."

"Eww, Jason!" We both laughed hard remembering all the superstitions Gran warned us about over the years. I don't think she really put to much thought into them. I think they were mostly just to teach us, mainly Jason, good manners.

Jason and I sat near the front of the plane for nearly an hour and a half talking, catching up, and remembering. I don't know when the last time Jason and I have talked so much about our lives and each other, as we had in the last few days. It was nice to have my brother here with me.

I was soon pulled away by Bill coming to the front of the plane. "Sookie, I need to speak with you." I stood up and ran after Bill toward the back of the plane. Though, it wasn't very big.

Bill turned around and faced me, "Sookie, It is now late enough that Eric, Godric, and I will have to get into our coffins. We will not make it back to our respective homes before dawn. I want you to take me back to my home. When I rise tonight I wish to have you there as there are things we need to discuss. There will a driver waiting to load everything and take us back to Bon Temps." He still seemed pretty angry.

So it was a little strange when he grabbed me and kissed. His fingers on my arms were tight. It was a very angry type kiss, almost punishing. My lips felt like they would be purple and bruised tomorrow. After a minute he pulled away, " I will see you tonight, MY Sookie."

I didn't really know what to say, "Uh-uh, okay Bill. See you tonight." He turned around and walked into the back room of the plane. There were a few rows of Anubis Airlines light tight coffins. Bill crawled in one and shut the lid without a second glance my way.

I turned around, and saw Godric and Eric standing in their row, facing me, staring at me with blank faces. I put my head down and walked to the front of the plane. I brushed my fingers on my lips, they were bruised all right, and they must have gotten nicked with a fang, because they were also bleeding.

As I passed the other two vampires on this plane, Eric hand reached out, catching my elbow softly. Reaching out with his other hand he turned my head to face him. He studied my face for a second, " We will see you very soon Sookie."

I nodded and headed back to Jason. Godric and Eric were soon and their coffins and I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had gone on in the last couple minutes. Well, days really. How did I get involved in all these vampire affairs?

Oh yeah. I was dating a vampire. I never thought I would be involved in half the things I had been a part of since I met Bill. I had been in a bombing, stopped a two thousand year old vampire from frying himself, been a spy against the Fellowship of the Sun, and brought them down a peg or two. Well, hopefully anyway.

I found the thief of sixty thousand dollars, was then attacked and splattered on by said thief. I stopped a killer, and freed my brother. Who's best friend ended up being the woman killer. All this and more since I had met Bill.

I wondered what was next. It was a daunting thought. But not one I really had the time to sit around and think about as the captain had just announced that we were landing. I gripped my arm rests, my palms already sweating.

Jason turned to me and laughed when he saw my death grip on the chair. " Aw, come on Sook! It's not that bad! It's like the 8th grade field trip when they send you to that Six Flags in Atlanta. Ya get the same feeling as on the roller costars." Jason smiled and threw up his hands as if he really were on a roller coaster. "Weeeeee!"

I ignored Jason's speech and just kept praying and holding on. Hoping we would land safely. I never went to Six Flags when it became my turn. I didn't have to go on a roller coaster to know I didn't like them. And if this is anything thing like being on a roller coaster, I was right to stay home with Gran.

We landed safely, and with Jason still laughing behind me as I rushed off the plane as soon as the door opened. On the tarmac there was a younger blonde man standing in a suit with a sign that read Stackhouse. I guess this is the guy that Bill said would be taking everyone home.

I walked over and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse."

"Miss. Stackhouse," he lowered his sign and nodded his head. "Shall I get your things, and then we will load your vampires up and take you home?"

I nodded my head and thanked him. " If you and Mr. Stackhouse will head to the car, I will have everything settle quickly and we will leave soon." After everything, and everyone, had been loaded, I signed some papers for the airlines saying I was taking responsibility for the vampires in the coffins and we were on our way.

The car was comfortable and cool and I was soon asleep after a long some what confusing night. The next thing I knew there was a big jerk on the car and Jason and the driver were swearing. " What happened?" I yelled at the driver as I took notice of our surroundings. We were stopped outside of Bon Temps city limits, and the it looked like a bomb went off outside.

I noticed the windshield was cracked and slightly bloodied. We all must have noticed at the same time, because all at once we got out of the car and ran to the front. Laying on the ground was a couple, bloodied and laughing.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" I knelt down next to them looking them over. I didn't know their names, but I had seen them in Merlots before.

The driver was panicky mess. Ranting on about how it was only his second week on the job. How sorry he was and how this had never happened to him. He had never even been in an accident, let alone hit a pedestrian.

They were still laughing as they got up, holding onto each other. Ignoring my yells after them, they fled. I looked over at Jason who was on his phone, yelling after the couple as well.

Jason turned to me with his signature puzzled look . " What the hell was that? I'm calling the sheriff's office and getting a busy signal. The towns a mess. What is going on around here?"

I had no idea. After calming the driver down and convincing him to take us the rest of the way home, we all piled into the car and headed to Bill's. The closer we got the more people we saw.

They were all crazy. It was like the whole town was high on something. They were all laughing and destroying everything in sight. Hurting themselves and each other with no consequences. It was chaos.

I turned around to look at another customer from the bar, run down the street with no pants, hootin' and hollerin'. Looking in the back of the car I noticed we still had all three coffins.

I turned around and asked the driver why we hadn't dropped off Eric and his maker. " I only have the two address, Miss. The one coffin goes to Mr. Compton's home and the other two and Mr. Stackhouse went with you I assumed."

"No, the other two live in Shreveport. You don't have another address?" I was feeling a little more than panicked with every thing that was going on. What was I supposed to do with two vampires at my house? Bill had said nothing of this, and I did not want to give him any more reason to be upset with me.

" No, just the two, Miss. Stackhouse," he replied, keeping his eyes glued to the road, and never looking back at me.

"What are we supposed to do with them then?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Take them to my house? Or maybe leave them at Bill's?" The roads had turned to dirt and I knew we were nearly to Bill's. Though, the crowd of people on the road kept getting thicker.

We were almost at Bill's door and I could see people in it, and hanging out on the porch. It looked like a Frat party. People were packed in and around the place. Windows were smashed out, music was blaring and someone had spay painted the side of the house.

" What the fuck," Jason nearly yelled. I could not have said it better myself.

" What do we do now Jason? We can't go in there! Who know what these people are on, and what they will do? I am afraid to even wonder what my house is like. Everything is just getting worse." I was almost in tears wondering what these people had done to Gran's house.

Jason had a determined look on his face and I hope he had a good plan. " We go to my house. Hopefully nobody's been over there yet. We will lock ourselves in. Hopefully get ourselves some sleep, and wait on Vampire Bill, and Eric and that other guy to wake up. See what they say."

It wasn't exactly the master plan I was looking for, but then again it is Jason. After begging the driver to take us another 15 minutes to Jason's house we were on our way. Pulling up we jumped out of the car to go check it out.

There wasn't the big frat party out front, like Bill's house. Once we got closer, we realized some one was in the house. " Come on Mama!" Jason opened the door and we saw Hoyt, trying to wrestle is mother.

"Hoyt? What the fuck man?" Jason went over and figure out what was going on, while I nodded to the driver to start unloading our things.

Apparently, Hoyt didn't know what had happened either. Everyone had gone crazy, their eyes black, and they were destroying everything. His mama had come back from Merlot's right after Hoyt and Jessica returned from Dallas, and she was meaner than ever. Not holding anything back. It had gotten so bad, Jessica had even bit her after an argument.

The driver had practically thrown the luggage and the coffins in the front room and peeled out of the driveway. We rearranged the coffins, keeping them in the living room, and putting Hoyt's mama in the spare bedroom. We weren't really sure what to do with her. Jessica was in the hallway closet, and we didn't want to give Mrs. Fortenberry another chance to try and open the door and reintroduce Jessica to daylight.

The boys settled on the couch while I started some breakfast, even though it was the middle of the day. I was dead tired, but I hadn't eaten anything since some time yesterday. Seeing as the only thing I could scrounge up in Jason kitchen was some grits and bread, grits and toast it was.

Handing each boy a bowl and putting a plate heaping with toast on the coffee table, I sat down in my favorite chair in the living room with my own bowl of grits. "Jason, you need to go shopping and put more than empty boxes of pizza in your refrigerator."

He half laughed as he scooped grits into his mouth with his buttered toast. The three of us sat around trying to come up with an explanation to what was happening. Never coming up with a good one, I got up to rinse everyone's bowl.

"Sook, you take my room. Hoyt and I will stay out here. Make sure no one sneaks up on us. We'll talk to the vamps tonight and see if they know anything. " Jason yelled from the couch.

I was to tired to even argue about taking Jason's bed. I waved in their direction, yelled a thanks, and practically ran to Jason's bed. I thought I would never get to sleep for a few minutes. My mind was racing with today's events. But soon enough everything went dark, and I was asleep.

If only for a few hours.

**A/N: Bit longer. Hope ya like. Sorry the wait was so long, but been a bit of a family thing going on. Writting more up now, so I will post more soon! Right, right now though, I am going to bed! Its 8am, and I haven't even been to bed for the night. So once again, hope you like it, and I will post soon. Thank for all the amazing reviews and everyone who is following. Keep it rolling in. Have a good night, or moring rather.**


	4. Chapter 4

I think my internal Vampire Clock is getting better. When I wake up I can see the start of the sun going down. I stayed under the covers for a few more minutes, trying to will myself to get up. When everything was said and done, I didn't get to sleep till nearly three o'clock.

Looking over at Jason' alarm clock, it read 5:42pm. Not quite three hours of sleep, but it would have to do. I threw the covers back and put my bare feet on the floor, shivering slightly at the cold air of Jason's house.

Going over to the luggage I had put in Jason's room I pulled out jeans, a navy blue tee shirt, and a pair of socks for my cold feet. Hopping into a hot shower, I hurried, wanting to be done before everyone woke up. Soon I was dried off, clothes on, and pulling my hair back into a bun.

I felt like I was dressing for battle or something. I knew it was going to be a rough night though. We had to figure out what was going on with the town. I was really hoping that with Eric and Godric here we could figure it out. To top it off, Bill wanted to have some sort of talk.

The more I thought about the way Bill was behaving, the angrier I became. He was acting like I was the one who went and slept with my maker, while he was nearly raped, tied to a cross, and exploded. We were going to have a talk alright, but it was not going to go the way Bill was planning. And I am pretty sure we were not going to have time for it tonight.

I strode out into the kitchen and started a pot of strong coffee. I looked over in the living room to see Hoyt stretched out on the couch, and Jason kicked back in the reclining chair. Some guards they made. At least we all got a little sleep though.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, adding sugar. I could see the aroma of coffee in the air was slowly bringing the boys back to life, so I pulled two more cups down from the cabinet. Loading Hoyt's up with sugar like mine, and leaving Jason's black I poured the coffee and set them on the bar.

I don't know how Jason was able to drink his black. I guess after years of waking up with a hangover the bitter, dark, liquid was a godsend. The boys came over and we drank our first cup in silence.

I poured my second cup and went to stand at the foot of the coffins. The sun had set and any second I knew the vampires would be popping out and want an explanation for why they were all here.

The first coffin to crack was Godric's. I guess him being the oldest made sense he would be the first up. I smiled and said hello as he crawled out of the coffin.

"Good evening Miss. Stackhouse. Is this your home?"

Before I could say anything, the lid to Eric's coffin popped open. He sent me his little half smirk, half smile as he stood up. I had to let out a little laugh. Eric had bed head. It was kind of cute. I made a little twirling motion at his head and he attempted to fix his hair as he said hello.

"Hello, Sookie. How are you this fine evening?"

"Tired," I said, taking another sip of coffee. I turned back to Godric who seemed to be smiling at Eric and mine's little exchange.

"To answer your question Godric, we are at my brother's home. Something has happened to Bon Temps, and since you're here, I was hoping to get both of your's h-"

Just then the third coffin opened and Bill started to make his way out. He didn't look any happier than last night. He started to open his mouth, but then stopped and looked around.

Looking angrier by the second he nearly shouted at Eric, "Why are you here!"

Eric just looked down his nose at the younger, shorter vampire. "I am here because Sookie needs my help. As you were saying Sookie." All heads turned to me.

"Sookie what is the meaning of this. I specifically told you to bring me back to my home and for you to be waiting. Not for -" If Bill had blood running through his veins, I am sure his face would have turned red from anger.

"Stop it Bill! Today is not the day! There are things happening in Bon Temps which has turned everyone nuts. They trashed both of our houses. Your house looked like a scene from Animal House, and mine is just as bad. Or so Hoyt says." All three vampires now turned to face behind them. Jason and Hoyt were still sitting at the bar drinking their cups of coffee. Jason waved liked nothing was the matter, and Hoyt looked down, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Bill was looking angrier by the moment, and I was glad that Eric and Godric were there. Just then, I heard the closet door opening. I had totally forgotten Jessica was here.

Jessica looked around, confused as to the array of people she was seeing. "Hey Jessica, how are you doing?"

She started to make her way over to Hoyt. "I'm okay Sook. What is going on? What is everybody doing here?"

"They are here to help us fix whatever is going on in the town. Now that everyone is up, let me explain. On the way home the driver only had mine and Bill's address. When we were nearly to Bon Temps I realized we still had Godric and Eric and I had no idea where to drop them off. It's not like I could leave them outside of Fangtasia or something, so I brought them with.

"When we arrived at Bon Temps it looked like a bomb went off, the town is destroyed. People are running around like there are no consequences. They are half naked, screaming, fight and… doing it… out in the middle of the streets. Some couple ran in front of our car then got up, laughing, and ran away! It is total chaos. We tried to call the sheriff and the phone is dead or something.

"We headed to Bill's house first and there were people partying in it. Windows were smashed out, music was blaring; it's a mess. Since our houses are so close, I knew my house had to be the same way, and Hoyt later confirmed it was. I didn't think you would really want me to leave you there. So here we are, in my brother house, out in the woods, about 15 minutes away from everything." I ended my speech and took another sip of my coffee, which had become cold.

I looked up from my cup to see Godric and Eric looking at each other and seemingly having a silent conversation. Bill stood there, the anger mostly gone from his face; it was replaced with a look of deep thinking. I started to head back to the kitchen to pour myself a fresh cup of coffee and Godric was the first one to speak.

"Did the people themselves look unusual? Did the have -" Godric was again interrupted as there was a bang on a bedroom door.

"Let me outta here! I can hear you all out there! Now God damn it, let me out!" Grr, I was tired of this day and its interruptions already. Mrs. Fortenberry was in the back bedroom, banging on the door so hard it was shaking in its frame.

"Well, there is one now Godric, would you like to take a look?" I set my cup down on the counter a little harder than I meant to and a little of the not yet sugared coffee splashed to the counter. I walked over to the door, pulled the chair we propped against the handle away and out came Mrs. Fortenberry.

"Everyone, this is Hoyt's Mama. We didn't know what else to do with her. So we locked her in a spare bedroom for a while." Godric came over to examine her.

After looking her up a down, he turned her head to the side so you could see fang marks on her neck. She was getting a little too flirty with Godric, calling him handsome and rubbing her hands all over him. He ignored her advances.

"There is a bite mark on her neck. When was she bitten?!" Godric turned to me, but I had no idea. It's not like I could or would bite her.

"Uh, well…" We all turned to the sound of Jessica's meek voice in the back of the room.

"That would be me. I did it yesterday, before you guys got back. I didn't mean to! She was just being so mean; I couldn't take it any more. I really am sorry." She turned to Hoyt, apologizing. He just took her into his arms.

"It is alright, little one. These things tend to happen when you are young. I am surprised you did not drain her. She is under the influence of a Maenad. When their magic runs through a mortal's veins, it is hard to stop. To much and it becomes poison in your body," Godric turned to face the crowd in the living room.

"Eric and I have come across one in our travels a long time ago. They are immortal, because they choose to be. Their magic is a very strange and compelling thing.

"They worship the God Dionysus. They hunt down sacrifice after sacrifice, hoping to find the one that will bring their god to this earth. The path of destruction they leave behind is unlike anything else. We are going to need to find out who she is here for, if she has found them yet, and we are going to need some help making her leave."

I think that was the most I have heard Godric speak. He had such a commanding presence. Before I had only known him as peaceful and quiet. Now he was full of authority and knowledge, he was taking charge and you could see now his 2,000 years of power shinning through.

"We need to inform the Queen," Bill said. I turned to him surprised. I knew there were sheriffs running areas of each state, but Queens? That was news to me. Go figure though; I was always the last to know anything related to vampires and their politics and workings.

"She needs to know there is a Maenad in her state. Maybe she can also provide the help we need to get it out of here." That was probably the nicest thing I have heard Bill say in a couple days.

Eric spoke next, "Thanks for volunteering Bill. You go inform the Queen. Rally who you can. We will stay here, find out what we can about the sacrifice, and when you get back we will take care of the Maenad."

"Why can't you do it Eric? You are the sheriff after all; wouldn't she want to hear it from you?"

Eric snorted, "As sheriff it is my job to stay here and protect my area. I can not afford to leave and play messenger boy."

Bill looked insulted, but nodded in acceptance. He walked over to his luggage which we had left in the living room picked it up and walked back over to me. He grabbed me and came in to kiss me again like the other night. I turned my face so all he got was a cheek.

I could hear him growl under his breath a little bit before he said, "I will return soon, and when this whole Maenad business is taken care of we will have our talk. I will return back to you by tomorrow night, MY Sookie."

I was getting real tired, real quick of his possessive attitude and all this "My Sookie" business. I nodded and quicker than my human eyes could comprehend, he was out the door. I turned back to the people in the living room. Jason, Hoyt, and Jessica looked a little angry at Bill's rough treatment of me. Eric was smirking; no doubt glad I was giving Bill the cold shoulder. Godric had his normal blank expression, for which I was grateful for. I didn't need anymore judgment at the way Bill was treating me.

I knew it wasn't right, but I loved Bill. He was my first everything, and when he got back we were going to talk and work everything out. I was sure he didn't really mean to treat me this way. The last few weeks had been stressful on everyone. That didn't give him permission to be this way though. And that is exactly what I was going to tell him when he got back.

After a minute Eric started to talk, "Well, good. I for one am glad the buzzkill is gone. Now here is the real plan…"

**A/N: Hope you liked it, more to come soon! You guys have been amazing with all the reviews and the followers. I even have some big fans writing to me in Polish! Thanks Google for Google Translate! ;) I love you guys! You are all awesome, keep the review rolling in, and I will keep the chapters rolling out. Thanks so much again. Will update as soon as I get that last period typed on chapter 5, though it may take a little longer, my mom has surgery Thursday. So I will be helping her out a lot. Will get it out as soon as I can though! Have a good week!**


	5. Chapter 5

How did I end up like this? Once again I was flying. I hate flying. This time I was in the arms of a blonde Viking, with out even the security of a seatbelt and a seat.

Oh yeah, now I remember, this was all part of the previously mentioned blonde Viking's 'great' plan. We had found out after interrogating Mrs. Fortenberry that this woman, Maryanne, was bringing down all this destruction and was after Sam. They were going to sacrifice him to some ancient Greek God and then roast him in my front yard and eat him!

I remember a phrase I heard once from a famous, slightly dirty comedian. Not in my backyard! Or NIMBY, and I believe it fit this situation perfectly. Apparently this Maenad as Godric called it was a worshipper of Dionysus, who was the god of wine and crops, or something like that. He was destroyed at some point and put back in his mother's womb and born again, and there was something about snakes and fox fur… it was all very confusing.

The Maenads were his female followers who basically drank themselves into craziness are what it sounded like to me. They feasted on human flesh and special wine and made sacrifices trying to bring back their God who also loved human flesh and wine.

Oh yeah, plus Maenads are immortal or something. With a couple of immortals on our side I was hoping we could bring this crazy bitch down quick. First stop, to find Sam.

Eric and I were on our way to Merlott's to see if he was there, or in his trailer out back. If he wasn't, I guess we were going to have to try my house. I could now see the bar in the distance, and it was busier than I have seen in the whole time it has been open. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Apparently Eric did too, because he held me a little tighter and we were flying faster toward Merlott's. The closer we got the better I could see. There was a crowd in and around Merlott's, they were screaming and hollerin' and chanting Sam's name. This could not be good.

Eric slowed down and we landed at the edge of the woods. I was happy to get my feet back on the ground. Turing to look at the crowd, I wasn't sure how we were going to get Sam out of there. Maryanne needed Sam for her ritual, so I was glad for that at least, because it meant Sam was still alive. I turned to Eric, wanting to know how we were going to get Sam out of there.

"Stay here," and with that Eric was gone with a gust of wind.

"Hey! Wait!" I called after Eric. I couldn't believe he just left me here like that! I could help too. I don't know with what, but I could have done something. I waited for about two minutes before I started to head to the bar.

That was the moment that Eric showed up carrying Andy Belflure, the deputy sheriff. I opened my mouth to start in on Eric, and before I got a word out, he had interrupted me.

"I thought I told you to stay?" He raised an eyebrow waiting for my explanations. All I could do was stand there and stutter for a second.

"I-uh-well… That's not the point, where is Sam?" "Eric nodded to the sky and I looked up. There was a hawk circling our little area of the woods.

"Oh, well, what's Andy doing here?"

"I am here because the whole town went nuts! No one believed me at first, but now they will know! I was with Sam when they all came after him. We had to hide in the freezer. We were close to dying in there till this vamper came in and tore off the door. He told Sam to fly, and the man turned into a damn bird! What the hell is up with that?!" Andy as always, was Andy. He was angry, his face was turning red, and he smelled of booze.

"Andy are you drunk?" I asked him.

"That is not the issue here! Why is everybody after Sam, why are you and this vamper here, and why is Sam a bird?"

"He is a shifter. Now is not the time for more explanations. We need to leave and get back to your brother's, Sookie." Eric looked at me and I nodded and walked over to him. He grabbed me around the middles, doing the same to Andy; we were once again in the sky.

I closed my eyes tight. Though at this point it could be more for the fact that Andy was screaming in my ear more than anything else. I could hear the flap of wings next to us. The air was misty and cold.

Did I mention how much I hate flying?

**A/N: I am sooooooo sooo soo sorry this took so long, and that it is so short. Don't hate me. Things will get better in the next chapter. A lot of excitement planned. My mom got through surgery great. She will be in a big sling for another month, and she HATES it, but it'll make everything a lot better in the end. So thanks to all her well wishers. Thank you to everyone who comments and follows and favs me and the story. You guys are great. Love ya and I will have the next chapter up very soon. -Northman- Snape**


End file.
